


Strange

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 42 | Strange, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Biggles sighed, looking up from his magazine for what felt like the twentieth time. "Taffy, we're at readiness." he explained patiently. "The weather isn't bad, and there could be a scramble any minute. I can't have one of my pilots disappeared into the village for a smoke!"-or-Taffy wants to go on a quick errand, and gets a little help from above.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 42 - Strange.
Kudos: 3





	Strange

"But I want to get some cigarettes, look you!"

Biggles sighed, looking up from his magazine for what felt like the twentieth time. "Taffy, we're at readiness." he explained patiently. "The weather isn't bad, and there could be a scramble any minute. I can't have one of my pilots disappeared into the village for a smoke!"

Taffy went back to sulking, though he understood Biggles' point. He just wanted one single cigarette, but nobody had any- and he knew where to get some in the village, but wasn't being let out. At half way through the afternoon with not a single scramble, he felt it wouldn't be completely stupid to nip down the road for a few minutes.

As he sat twiddling his fingers, he suddenly noticed that the clouds outside the window were changing rapidly, scudding to fill the clear blue and darkening the room to almost need electric light. He watched in surprise as a few flecks of water appeared on the glass, swiftly followed by a heavy downpour. Interested at the sudden transformation of conditions, and somehow slightly suspicious, Biggles abandoned the magazine and walked over.

"All that change in a few minutes!" He commented, knowing the next question that he would hear. "Very strange indeed…"

"Could I-?"

"Yes, get going. Just don't catch a cold!" he called after his officer, who was already in the hallway pulling on his rain jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> biggles feels his pain
> 
> Not completely happy with this one, but it was a rush job...! Hopefully higher quality content to come in these last few entries :')


End file.
